El vínculo y la verdad
by IzaFE
Summary: Al parecer todo indica que los Peones son cáscaras vacías que se llenan de conocimiento gracias al Arisen. Ese es el pensamiento que ha imperado en la conciencia de una nueva Arisen. Pero todo se vuelve confuso cuando ve cómo su compañero, su Peón, demuestra una personalidad encantadora, que la cautiva y la sumerge en el cariño y aprecio.


**Llevo un par de años jugando Dragon´s Dogma, me gustó tanto que quise escribir esta Historia.**

 **Espero encontrar por este medio a alguien que profese mis mismos gustos y obviamente declaro que todo lo aquí escrito está basado en el mundo de Dragon´s Dogma, propiedad de Capcom.**

 **Contiene spoilers y clasificación M debido a acciones sexuales.**

No me cansaba de observar el mar, me había sentado reflexionar sentada en una de las colinas de los campos del Gran Soren, no había nadie… solo el ganado pastando y Jim, a mi lado, extrañamente callado, sintiendo la brisa fría en su rostro. Me saqué el casco y quise hacer lo mismo, valía la pena. Hace algunos días habíamos acordado tener un día de descanso, después de todo llevábamos años en lo mismo, él, sirviéndome y yo, perdiendo cada día un poco de humanidad…

Humanidad…

Todo era igual, luchar y crecer como Arisen, arrebatar vidas, tomar la espada y cargarla junto a mí… pensar en mi corazón latiendo en el pecho de Grigori, perder día a día un poco de lo que me hacía ser yo misma.

— ¿Sucede algo, mi señora? — murmuró Jim con ese rostro de preocupación típico de él.

Lo miré unos segundos y sonreí, si no fuera por él no hubiese durado más de una semana con mi responsabilidad, él en su simplicidad había logrado encausar mi fuerza, no podía comprender la naturaleza de los peones, pero a él lo comprendía completo, pues se forjaba día a día con base en mi propia voluntad:

— Estaba pensando en los tres años que han pasado desde que me convertí en lo que soy— suspiré.

A él no le escondía nada y solíamos hablar de todo lo que se viniera a mi cabeza, en un principio comenzamos a conversar sobre cosas tan simples como las costumbres de los humanos en contraste con la de los peones, luego de un tiempo llegamos a la conclusión de que la legión, como carecía de voluntad propia, se le podía moldear una, por ello era muy importante la labor del maestro…

Ya al paso de un año me di cuenta de que Jim poseía una personalidad propia, extraña, sí, pues no era humano, pero que se había generado en mi misma petición: yo quería que él fuera muy comunicativo, honorable y sabio. Mas Jim era eso y más: se daba cuenta solo de algunas cosas que yo no podía distinguir y solía dar buenos consejos… además siempre investigaba qué temas podían llamar mi atención, para que las largas misiones que teníamos no fueran tan aburridas.

— Señora ¿tres años es mucho tiempo para ti? — preguntó con los ojos clavados — has vivido veinticinco… pero no sé…— su rostro dubitativo me causó cierta gracia.

— De esos veinticinco años, diez fueron en la niñez, así que eso no cuenta mucho, tres años llevando esta vida tan violenta y alejada de lo que era antes es un tiempo importante.

— Yo he vivido tres años y siento que he aprendido mucho, sobre ti y sobre este mundo… así que tres años es mucho tiempo, por lo que pienso, debes extrañar mucho la libertad que supone ser un humano.

Habíamos hablado de mi humanidad, le había mencionado a Jim que yo ya no era una mujer normal, en el momento en el cual me convertí en un Arisen, solo se veía la muerte en mi futuro, él no podía más que preocuparse de mi ánimo, después de todo no sabía cómo asimilar el sentimiento de muerte, pues jamás moriría:

— Estaré contigo y te protegeré por veinticinco años más, si es que eso demoramos en cumplir nuestra misión — exclamó con ánimo, recostándose en un árbol.

Lo miré con detención, no sabía cómo lo había creado, pero yo lo había hecho, con mis pensamientos y deseos: todo lo que yo necesitaba, todo lo que carecía se alojaba en su ser:

— Jim ¿recuerdas cuando naciste? — susurré acercándome.

— Recuerdo que sentí lo mismo que siento cuando veo una piedra de la falla, una comodidad extraña. Yo sabía qué era yo mismo, sabía sobre los humanos, sabía que tú eras mi maestra… sabía mi misión, pero desconocía ciertas cosas — suspiró — hasta sabía mi vocación, es difícil de explicar.

— Yo no sé cómo lo hice, solo pensé, seguí las instrucciones dentro de mi cabeza y apareciste, aunque ¿sabes algo? — lo miré pícara— pensé que sería bueno tener un compañero que complementara todos mis defectos: primero fuerte, luego, alto como solo tú lo eres, tercero… que supiera de magia pues yo soy muy mala en eso… además, de aspecto agradable.

— Soy así porque así me necesitabas, señora— dobló las piernas— aunque me siento muy cómodo siendo guerrero, la magia me gustaba, pero las armas son más asertivas …

Habló un rato de bastones, mientras me concentraba en su aspecto agradable, no era necesario que lo fuera, pero era inevitable… su cabello era anaranjado, largo hasta el hombro, cada hebra en su cabeza lucía como el cobre, su rostro pálido había sido afectado por las caminatas bajo el sol y le habían salido pecas en parte de su nariz y pómulos… casi no tenía labios, leves delgados, gritando al mundo su asexualidad "no desees besarme, pues no podré corresponderte"… una leve barba cobriza… y sus ojos, azules profundos, extraños y difusos. Sus manos grandes y fuertes, sus brazos largos, al igual que sus piernas su estructura dispuesta a la lucha y al entrenamiento.

— Eres un chico muy bonito, Jim— susurré interrumpiéndolo, sin querer, él me quedó mirando tanto tiempo como pudo, no necesitaba comprender— yo estoy perdiendo humanidad mientras tú la ganas… quizá tú mismo me la estás arrebatando.

Él no comprendió, tal vez mi conjetura era cierta, pasábamos las 24 horas del día juntos, no había forma de evitarlo.

— En eso no somos opuestos, maestra…— declaró de vuelta.

No hablamos más, yo ya tenía bastante clara la naturaleza de Jim, pero sin duda tenía el enorme deseo de escucharlo decir "pienso que sería bueno que nos casaramos, Maestra y que nos amaramos eternamente" aunque era imposible que lo hiciera conscientemente, él había aprendido a decir muchas cosas de acuerdo a las actividades que realizaba, pero sabía que lo hacía de forma refleja, no porque fuera una necesidad.

Un ejemplo claro era cuando expresaba dolor, en un principio no lo hacía, solo se veía su mueca, con el tiempo el "ay, auch, qué descuido…" se hicieron más presentes, lamentablemente eso se había dado por que yo se lo había solicitado "Jim, no puedo ayudarte si no sé que estás herido y si estás herido y te mueres por no recibir ayuda deberé ir a buscarte a una falla y perderé tiempo". Obviamente él en su pragmatismo funcionaba de forma perfecta. En otra oportunidad aclaré "Jim, si estás cansado dime, si quieres hacer tus necesidades, avísame, no hay problema, no sucederá nada si paramos un minuto". La orden no lo afectó, ya que no tenía finalidad alguna, la misión clara, los peones no necesitan comer o dormir pues no mueren, pero no por ello no deben hacerlo, yo necesitaba ver que él comiera y durmiera, aunque no estuviera en su naturaleza. Muchas veces desaparecía durante un minuto y volvía casi suspirando (esperaba hasta el último minuto para asearse). Por ello aprendí a encontrar finalidades prácticas para cada una de las cosas que necesitaba de él, desde la más básica a la más compleja, preocupándome de que obtuviera esa "humanidad" que ahora poseía:

"Si necesitas limpiarte debemos hacerlo, ya que tu espada no cortará bien si está sucia; sé que no necesitas comer, pero un buen trozo de carne te animará, imagina, si no comes te puedes marear y, quien sabe, tal vez te desmayes en plena batalla (hecho que no ocurriría jamás); debes dormir, aunque sepas que puedes recurrir a un bastón para sentirte mejor: la magia no estará siempre allí para ayudarte, tú cuerpo refleja lo que tú haces por él y si no duermes no rendirás al 1000% en la batalla; me gusta mucho que expreses tu preocupación por mí, sentir que tu compañero se preocupa por ti genera un vínculo inagotable que se refleja en cada una de más misiones que tenemos, yo sé que tu existencia está basada en mi existencia… no tienes sentimientos hacia mí, pero extrañamente cuando me sucede algo siento tu miedo y el miedo es un sentimiento, una sensación, por ello asocia esos innumerables sentimientos humanos: como la ira, el odio, el amor… con esa sensación única de tu existencia, eso siento yo"

Llegamos a la capital, Ser Maximilian se acercó a nosotros apenas nos vio, se notaba su enamoramiento a leguas, yo solía aprovechar este tipo de aspectos para lograr ciertos beneficios. Lo saludé y escuché sus palabras con atención:

— Muchas gracias por su última hazaña, Señora. Usted se ha trasformado en un ser importantísimo para nuestra comunidad, por ello la quiero invitar cordialmente a una cena que celebraremos en su honor— entregó una carta y se fue suspirando.

Abrí el sobre en plena plaza y leí, yo era la invitada de honor y la fiesta se realizaría en la casa de un capitán, no era común para mí celebrar, mas, particularmente esa semana tenía muchas ganas de establecer relaciones humanas, sobre todo porque llevaba un tiempo reflexionando ese aspecto. Miré al cielo y suspiré pensando en la ropa que llevaría ¿Irá el señor Julien?... sí, durante las últimas semanas él había declarado varias veces su afecto hacia mí, quizá podría verlo nuevamente y quién sabe…

¿Deseará pasar una noche en mi lecho?...

hacía años que no tenía vida amorosa, junto con mi humanidad había perdido mi sexualidad y era cierto, durante tres años había llevado armaduras que omitían mis características físicas, nadie me había acariciado, nadie…

— ¿Vamos a la posada? — sugerí a Jim, este permanecía en silencio. Así que lo imité hasta que la noche llegó.

Solía ser una clienta muy apreciada en la posada de Gran Soren, la gente me saludaba y guardaba mucho respeto hacia mi descanso, me habían cedido una habitación buena, siempre con dos camas, sabían que me gustaba compartir descanso con mis compañeros de viaje. Cerré la puerta y pensativa miré el lecho dispuesta a desequiparme, Jim me interrumpió, como solía hacerlo:

— Podríamos ir a la peluquería, mañana— aclaró, mientras me ayudaba a sacar la pechera, de metal, pesada como ella misma. Le regalé una sonrisa de vuelta, siempre sabía cómo animarme.

— ¿la peluquería? — respondí cuestionándolo —fuimos hace unos meses ¿crees que podría ser necesario?

— Pensaba que la fiesta podría requerirlo, recuerdo que la última vez que fuimos a la peluquería fue debido una celebración… allí estaba Ser Maximilian— tomó la pechera y la dejó sobre la mesa, fue a nuestro inventario y sacó una camisola de algodón, la llevó a mis manos— Arisen, aquí está la prenda de descanso.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Ser Maximilian con la peluquería? — Respondí mientras me quitaba el resto de equipo que llevaba.

— Señora, sueles cantar luego de las celebraciones… pienso que Ser Maximilian provoca eso, y él suele dar ofrendas cuando ve tu presencia luego de ir a la peluquería, porque sientes amor hacia él.

Me causó mucha risa, en realidad como llevábamos tanto tiempo hablando sobre temas marciales, comparaciones y sensaciones no había tiempo para hablar de amor, por ello mismo de seguro él había obtenido información de sus lecturas o de las conversaciones que escuchaba en algunos momentos:

— Jim, yo no amo a sir Maximilian… ¿asociaste mi canto a felicidad? — me puse la camisola y me senté en la cama para escuchar su explicación, me gustaba escucharlo, después de todo, lo amaba como una quinceañera.

— Rara vez el Arisen sonríe, y el amor es un sentimiento que causa el canto y la felicidad, según lo que he estudiado.

— No, Jim, el amor no es como la felicidad o la tristeza… es más parecido al odio ¿recuerdas cuándo te expliqué sobre el odio? — me puse a reír ligeramente.

— Claro, odias a alguien cuando te hace mucho mal y te causa mucho sufrimiento y tristeza— se sentó en la cama junto a la mía.

— ¿a cuántas personas odio?

— No odias a ninguna persona, odias solo a Grigori… y él es un dragón— llevó su mano al pecho y luego la quedó mirando un instante— entonces, lamento el mal entendido.

— El amor es más complejo que el odio, así que no te preocupes, ni yo podría explicártelo— suspiré, era complejo— y está bien ir a la peluquería, pensaba tener ese mismo color tuyo.

Era verdad, era una completa lástima, pero yo jamás había amado a alguien antes que a Jim y amar a Jim no era amor, era un capricho, un raro capricho… como amar una obra de arte, una escultura. Sí, me gustaban los hombres, me gustaba Julien y sentía una atracción hacia su persona y un deseo desesperante por ser correspondida por él. Sentía cariño hacia las mujeres, quería a Quina y daría todo por ella, pero amor… eso no existía en mi futuro. Estiré las manos para tomar las suyas:

—ven a mi lado, te daré un masaje y te explicaré algunas cosas.

Él acató, yo sabía la forma correcta, la imperativa. Para él el "te gustaría un masaje" era más complicado, no tenía voluntad propia y es difícil explicar, había sido una semana terrible y no había contratado a un mago aliviara nuestros cuerpos debido a la necesidad de "descanso", tampoco las pociones servían, no había ninguna que mejorara las contracturas. Saqué su pechera y llevé mis manos a sus hombros y a su espalda. Lo sabía hacer, Madeleine me lo había enseñado en nuestra amistad. Jim podía carecer de sentimientos complejos, pero él poseía sensaciones, poseía piel y músculos, Barnaby me había explicado que los peones sentían, pero al carecer de voluntad y depender de la de otro, su existencia se reducía a eso "muchos de los nuestros han sufrido vejámenes terribles, pero no sentimos ningún rencor" después de escuchar eso comprendí que su sueño estaba fundado, si nosotros, como seres humanos hiciéramos en bien a los peones, ellos no "sufrirían" y aprenderían de nosotros, de nuestras cosas buenas, quizá, quien sabe, se trasformen en felices y ultraproductivos pseudohumanos.

Sentí cómo su tensión desaparecía y sus músculos se relajaban, suspiró de puro gusto y con ello obtuve mi recompensa, él hacía tanto siempre por mí, que lo mínimo que yo podía hacer por él era brindarle un poco de placer a su cuerpo agotado. Fueron varios minutos:

— Parece que lo disfrutas— exclamé sonriendo, él movió el cuello imitando mi mueca… para él era un simple acto, y yo aceptaba ese hecho — bueno, Jim ¿sabes? hay una persona que me gusta, no la amo, pero siento gran atracción física hacia él… Ser Julien.

— Ser Julien, es diferente a Ser Maximilian, comprendo, lo recordaré— no hizo nada, tal como esperaba no existían los celos por si parte, más que en mi imaginación.

— Cuando ayudó a los hombres del Risco, me dí cuenta de lo bueno que era, está muy preocupado de ayudar a nuestro país, sin importar que sea extranjero.

— Es un hombre muy honorable, existían sospechas de mi parte, pero sus acciones son limpias.

— En fin, yo también sospechaba de él, pero, ya basta —me terminé de dar el masaje golpeando suave su espalda y alejándome lentamente — ¿te gustó?

Él sonrió:

— Tenía los hombros muy tensos, esa es una buena forma de curar dolores, Señora, muchas gracias— llevó su mano a mis hombros — ¿deseas recibir esta misma acción de mi parte?

Para él no existía la vergüenza, por eso yo podía hacer lo que quisiese, obviamente respetándolo… el respeto era lo más importante pues era injusto aprovecharme de la falta de algunos aspectos básicos para satisfacer mis propias necesidades fisiológicas, imperando, las necesidades sexuales. Había escuchado que algunas personas, obviamente con serios problemas mentales o fetiches, contrataban peones para tener sexo con ellos, yo relacionaba esto con los vejámenes de los que hablaba Barnaby, obviamente… algo horrible.

—No, no necesito masajes, tú has cargado mis cosas esta semana— solté su mano y lo empujé a su cama— Jim, ve a descansar, duerme, compré una camisa de lino y unas calzas de algodón de tu talla, están en el inventario, póntelas y duerme. Mañana compraremos por la ciudad, iremos a la peluquería y luego a pasar un buen rato, no te despiertes temprano, espera a que yo te hable.

— Gracias, Arisen— se levantó elevando la mano, ofrendándome un saludo… vi la cicatriz y el brillo de su mano. Se alejó para desvestirse, intentando ocultarse en la oscuridad, tal cual como yo le había solicitado.

Él también había aprendido a respetar su propia intimidad, por lástima su idea no resultó. Me acosté y miré como cambiaba su ropa, oculta tras la manta: mi creación, mi guerrero en su perfección, bien constituido. Su desnudez siempre me causaba escozor, su cuerpo estaba ahí, inmaculado, dedicado a la lucha, únicamente a la lucha. Un casto protector, un santo fiel a mí…

Cerré los ojos sumiéndome en fantasías… en las que él se llevaba el resto de humanidad que yo tenía, yo perdiendo la mía, pero a cambio de sus sentimientos correspondidos…

— Buenas noches, maestra. Descansa tranquila, yo siempre estaré alerta— susurró al acostarse.

¿Quién era yo deseando a un ser con otra naturaleza?, abrí los ojos y en la oscuridad lo vi acostado en la cama, frente a mí, con sus bellos ojos azules observándome, tranquilo:

— Descansa, Arisen— susurró y yo le sonreí cerrando los ojos, no analicé mucho antes de quedarme dormida.

Frente a mí estaba Ser Julien, sonriendo, frente al atardecer ¿estaba bien elegirlo? Al parecer el sueño me aseguraba que era una buena carta para el futuro, quién sabe, quizá acababa con Grigori, y salvaba a todos, luego podría vivir mi vida tranquila en Cassardis, y junto a un hombre con el que podría formar una familia. Desperté con el sol en la cara, directo. Miré por la ventana para comprobar que ya era bastante tarde, el sol estaba a mitad del cielo (hermoso medio día) y mi cuerpo se sentía absolutamente reposado.

Desperté a Jim y este inmediato se incorporó, se vistió rápido y mientras tanto yo hice lo que debía hacer: ir a la letrina, asearme y vestirme ligera, en la noche luciría ropa nueva, más elaborado, al fin y al cabo ese día no lucharía, a no ser que sucediera algo extraordinario.

Fui a la tienda de Madeleine y me ofreció dos lindos atuendos, no quise ahorrar, tenía suficiente dinero gracias a las misiones que tomaba, además sabía que podía mantenerme bien equipada y a la vez lucir medianamente "mujer". Jim me miró con extrañeza al ver el precio que había pagado, ya cuando estuvimos solos me recalcó que debía cuidar los ahorros, yo le respondí con una sonrisa y un piropo "pagaría lo que fuera por verte así, con ese atuendo nuevo que llevas", él se lo tomó en serio y respondió taciturno "hay equipamiento mejor y mucho más económico, no es necesario gastar los ahorros en míí".

Ahorros, ahorros, tenía 2 millones en ahorros y no los usaba desde hacía varios meses pues me había dado cuenta de que mi piel se había endurecido como una coraza y que mis músculos eran capaces de sostener cualquier espada y asesinar con la misma eficacia. No respondí, al final en nuestras discusiones yo siempre perdía, al fin y al cabo, él era tan racional como solo un peón podía serlo. Caminé a la peluquería y ahí me esperaba Devyn, mi querida amiga, una de las pocas con las cuales había generado un vínculo agradable, sí, me gustaba ir a la peluquería, me encantaba, porque podía hablar con ella y pedirle consejos. Nuestra relación era extraña, ella cortaba mi pelo o cambiaba mi color, yo en cambio le conversaba sobre mis aventuras o le pedía algún consejo.

— ¿qué tal estás, Iza? — mi nombre… eso me gustaba, ella veía mi lado humano— y tú Jim, sigues tan guapo como siempre — rio y Jim la acompañó con su risa, un mero acto con el cual lograba la empatía de Devyn, yo le había dicho que debía hacerlo como defensa contra la apatía de los seres humanos hacia los peones, con una sonrisa o un gesto molesto, Jim hacía distinciones, siempre imitando mis muecas. Lo hacía tan bien que ya podía reaccionar solo, conocía los patrones que caracterizaban una situación determinada y actuaba— si no fuera por esa cicatriz rara que tienes en la mano Jim, yo no podría diferenciarte de todos los soldados que habitan esta ciudad— me miró interrogativa— Iza ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Observé varios minutos mi reflejo en el espejo de Devyn… mi cabello estaba largo ¿podría hacer algo?

— Quiero el pelo del color de Jim, y que me hagas esa cosa extraña que hace la duquesa.

— No conozco a la Duquesa, no me pidas imposibles— bramó molesta.

— Entonces te explico, es un bollo en su cabeza con trenzas…

— Ok, ok— susurró— también te maquillaré, te ves fea sin nada en el rostro y esa ropa nueva que te pusiste.

No demoró mucho en colorar mi cabello, de hecho, demoró más en crear la trenza y el bollo. Hablamos algunas cosas, le conté que estaba esperando el atardecer para ir a una cena y dicha cena se celebraría en mi honor. También le conté sobre mis sospechas sentimentales, que notaba que le atraía a Maximilian, ella escuchó y aconsejó "es una buena carta si quieres tener un futuro sin penas, él es un buen hombre, aunque se nota que no te gusta ni un poco… el problema es que eres muy amable con todos y eso puede jugar en contra tuya, déjalo un poco de lado, para que note que no está dentro de tus requerimientos", era cierto, no era necesario tomar en cuenta sus halagos, en ese momento quien más me gustaba era Ser Julien y si quería fortalecer mis relaciones con alguien, él era la carta preferente.

Cuando terminó me sentí más tranquila, estaba lista y no quería arruinar mi aspecto con un rostro desagradable, apenas me levanté Devyn no dudó en preguntar:

— ¿Vas a cortarte el cabello, eh Jim? — su mirada oscura directa, ella sabía que él no respondía ese tipo de preguntas, pero extrañamente él asintió:

— Será un placer, señora— se sentó en aquella silla que le quedaba pequeña y me sentí extraña porque últimamente tomaba decisiones triviales, como por ejemplo decidir un plato en particular, seguramente la repetición había imperado en su desarrollo — ¿qué corte quieres? cariño— susurró Devyn amable, él se quedó mirándome ¿por qué cortarse el pelo era diferente a elegir un corte? por lo que respondí rápida para evitar que lo acosase con preguntas:

— Córtale el pelo, con un flequillo masculino y rasura la barba que le creció— sentí cierta presión.

— ¿Quieres un flequillo, Jim?, yo pienso que te quedaría mejor… uhmm — acarició su cabello mirándolo— una partidura por aquí, un corte por acá y solo rasuraría tu barba en el bigote, te queda linda en el mentón.

La miré y ella me cerró un ojo, al parecer sospechaba algo sobre mis gustos raros, él se miró en el espejo unos minutos:

— Muy bien, pues… tú eres la experta Devyn— se quedó quieto para sentir el peine y las tijeras de la peluquera, escuchó la orden de ella antes que la mía, de seguro porque notó en mi tono de voz la presión que sentí, él no tenía voluntad, él poseía solo conductas, era como Barnaby, era tan cercano a los seres humanos que podía reconocer patrones y actuar, tal cual como uno.

No sucedió nada, en unos minutos Devyn dejó a Jim impecable, masculino, tal cual como lo había visto la primera vez, de seguro el cuidado que profesaba a mi peón era superior al de la mayoría de los Arisen, por ello la peluquera había dedicado más de su tiempo en corregir su apariencia. Me retiré apenas acabamos, estaba indignada: no comprendía y Devyn no ayudaría, yo debía hablar con Jim y pedirle que me explicase qué rayos estaba ocurriendo con sus conductas. Fui rápido a la posada y me senté en el sector de desayuno, pedí huevos y una jarra de vino, analicé en silencio la pregunta ¿cómo consigo entenderlo?

…. Cómo, cómo…

Recordé a Selene, recordé lo sucedido hace unos meses … el traspaso de alma…

… era verdad, cada día, cada minuto…

Él se hacía más humano, cada segundo que pasaba conmigo…

Entonces ¿yo tenía esperanza?... no, la Arisen de Selene había muerto luego de recuperar su corazón… o tal vez sí, no sabía que había pasado luego de la destrucción del dragón… antes de la muerte… antes de que Selene se hubiera quedado sola.

— ¿Estás bien, Señora? — su voz me despertó de mi ensimismamiento, lo miré durante minutos— luces triste ¿tienes hambre?

— No sigas— susurré sin dejar de mirarlo— necesito hablar contigo, pero no sé cómo comenzar, estoy pensando… a ver…— estiré la mano y acerqué la suya, única y exclusivamente para ver su cicatriz, con un brillo tenue — Describe brevemente lo que hicimos ayer, antes de dormir.

No pensé más, solo miré su mano, él no cuestionó y narró tranquilo:

— Entramos a la habitación, hablé contigo sobre tus sentimientos hacia Ser Maximilian, así que te sugerí que sería bueno ir a la peluquería, tú aclaraste que no amas a ese hombre y comprendí que tu felicidad, expresada en el canto, no tiene relación alguna con el amor. Luego cambiaste tu ropa y amasaste mis hombros, me contaste que te gustaba Ser Julien y finalmente dormimos.

— ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo en ese momento? — susurré molesta, hacía un tiempo que no le hacía preguntas personales, su pragmatismo me había acallado.

— Porque estabas muy silenciosa.

— ¿Te molestaba mi silencio? — le llevé la mano al mentón, interrogativa…¿molesto?... él no se molestaba.

— pensé que podías estar incómoda, ya que solemos hablar mucho y sentí que era mi deber hablar— declaró con la misma tranquilidad.

— Eso se llama molestia, te molestó que yo no hablase… por ello…

— Yo solo pensé que debía hablar, no siento que sea necesario analizar una situación tan…

— ¿qué significó para ti pensar que yo amaba Sir Maximilian? ¿por qué analizaste eso… entre tantos temas?— enfaticé en la última pregunta.

— Hace un par de meses mencionaste que te sentías poco mujer, que querías buscar una persona que te amase, Señora…

— Es verdad, esa memoria tuya me indigna, así que en ese aspecto pensaste que yo amaba a alguien ¿qué sentiste cuando te diste cuenta? — hablé rápido.

— Que debía ayudar de alguna forma, para que estuvieras bien, los humanos están bien cuando son felices y sueles cantar cuando estás feliz, Arisen.

— ¿Por qué asocias el canto a la felicidad?

— Me lo dijo Devyn… le pregunté por qué cantabas luego de las celebraciones y contó que era porque yo estaba enamorada, pensé en quién podría ser y saqué esa conclusión…

— Canto cuando estoy borracha ¿quieres cantar conmigo hoy?... — estaba harta, no importaba la respuesta, quería contarle lo que me pasaba—nos emborrachamos, cantamos y luego podríamos hacer el amor, así aprendes más sobre cosas humanas… y te das cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti hace un par de años.

La mesera se aproximó a nosotros y trajo comida, mientras tanto existía un silencio sepulcral. De seguro todos habían escuchado nuestra conversación, pero no me importó nada, estaba molesta ante tanta "humanidad" por parte de Jim .Apenas se retiró la mujer, él habló calmo, tranquilo:

— Maestra, si no supone un peligro que los dos estemos borrachos, no tengo problema en que cantemos— me sonrió, lo hacía seguido en los momentos en los cuales notaba que estaba tensa— no sé cómo hacer el amor, por ello si piensas que puede ser bueno para ti que lo hagamos, está bien. Por otra parte, gracias por informar tu sentimiento hacia mí, reitero que es un orgullo ser el peón principal de la Arisen

Su respuesta fue perfecta, así que le sonreí ¿qué más podía hacer?

— Dime Jim ¿qué sentimientos estás experimentando? Desde hace un tiempo me estoy dando cuenta de que estás tomando algunas decisiones.

— Las decisiones las estoy tomando con base en las decisiones que tomas, maestra, y las órdenes que me das diariamente en relación al tipo de personalidad que prefieres que posea, en cuanto a sentimientos, mi existencia está regida en la Arisen y por ella vivo… si sufres, yo lo haré, es como si mi ser fuera parte del tuyo, es parecido a la descripción de "deseo", siento un deseo de servirte y todo lo que suponga tu presencia me causa esto.

— Intento comprender, sientes un "deseo" de servir… posees un sentimiento o algo parecido a ello, en fin, cuando ves que algo que hiciste me sirvió ¿qué experimentas?

— Es parecido a la felicidad humana, es pensar que hago bien las cosas… siento algo en la garganta.

— entiendo— recordé algo pequeño, Jim podía sentir hambre, ganas de orinar, marearse, dolor— anoche, cuando te hice el masaje ¿sentiste algo?

— Alivio y relajación.

— ¿Has notado que con el paso del tiempo has adquirido muchos conocimientos? Cada vez te pareces más a un ser humano.

— Lo noto a diario.

— Necesitaba hablar de eso… ahora estoy más aliviada— suspiré y me llevé la comida a la boca— come, come, come.

— Gracias, Maestra.

Tomó la cuchara y compartió la comida, con esa serenidad tan suya…

… yo por mi parte estaba feliz, mis sospechas eran correctas…


End file.
